Professor Serverus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger
by Smokey Jo
Summary: A journey through Serverus and Hermiones life. The reason its R is for sexuality and innapropriate situtions. Chapter Two just in! Read about Hermione's first potion class
1. Chapter One

1 A FanFic by Smokey Jo  
  
This one story is kind of detailed and not as funny, but that's cause I'm trying to set the mood, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer- None of these characters belong to me they are all copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, I am simply using her characters in weird little stories.  
  
1.1 Severus Snape and Hermione Granger  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
As young and nervous Hermione Granger walked up the stairs throughout the corridor behind the other first years she wondered, what will it be like at Hogwarts? The line came to a halt and Hermione slammed into a small boy in front of her with bright red hair. He turned and stared, but determined to make a good impression she straightened up her back and focused her attention on Professor McGonagoll. The professor muttered a few words and then they entered The Great Hall.  
  
It was magnificent with candles floating in the air and four tables lined with many students, all wearing black Hogwarts uniforms. They all seemed so prepared for life, seeing as that made her nervous she focused her attention on the teachers table. In the middle she saw an old man, Professor Dumbledore, and a tiny witch seated next to a tiny wizard, and then she saw him. With his black greasy hair and beetle black eyes that showed sheer brilliance she fainted into the arms of Harry Potter.  
  
When she awoke she was on the floor, all eyes looking at her, and hovering above her was the gentle face of Professor Snape. She nearly fainted again when she saw the beautiful icon of her love, but instead she regained her strength and stood up. The hall resumed the normal noise level and all eyes were on the hat as it sang its song. While the hat was singing Hermione leaned forward and tried to whisper to Harry a question, but he was off in Neverland staring Hermione's ummm… twins. So she turned towards the bright red headed child who wouldn't answer cause he was staring at Harry's ummm….jiggly bits. Finally she just turned towards the pale white child standing next to and asked what happened.  
  
"You fainted and Professor Snape gave you mouth to, you looked like you were using tongue."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Hermione squealed with delight at the notion that her and Professor Snape had locked lips. This was the start of something special, she could feel it.  
  
~Sara  
  
PS. I know this isn't the best story but I will try with all my heart to make them more interesting! Read on for funnier and cooler stories! 


	2. Chapter Two

1 A FanFic by Smokey Jo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they are all property of J.K. Rowling, I however just use them in my sick twisted stories. 0.o  
  
*Here is were it starts getting a little R rated*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
1.1 Looking in the girls dorm Hermione had definitely redecorated her area quickly. It was now covered in pictures of Professor Snape. She had posters and pictures all over, bed sheets and unmentionables with his picture on them, just about everything you can imagine (Ron had also done some redecorating….). She had not had even one potions class yet and she was learning how to brew up a love potion for and "Snapey-poo". Her schedule was completely covered in hearts and even her parchment notebooks were mostly filled with Mr. Serverus Snape and Mrs. Hermione Snape (Nice ring, eh?)  
  
2 Everybody was dreading Friday, potions day, but Hermione was optimistically looking forward to it, and she wouldn't stop jabbering about it until Friday. Hermione was promptly seated in her desk at the exact second the bell rang and very perky. All she paid attention to were Snape's cold black eyes through the whole lesson.  
  
"Hermione, what would you get if you mixed eye of newt and asphodel root?" Snape snapped, "This should be a review for all of you if you read!"  
  
"Oh yeah….yeah…. Sorry! Professor, sorry! You would get absolutely nothing magical." Answered Hermione trying to cover up her affections.  
  
"Correct…….."  
  
After class was lunch and all the new Gryffindors were talking about their first potions class with the dreaded Professor Snape. Harry Potter was the one to start off the conversation. "Ick…. I hate potions class, Snape is so, so, so AHHH!"  
  
"What would you get if you mixed this and this and this. Listen to me I'm high and mighty. For I am Professor Snape! I shall rule over every single one of you!" Seamus Finnagin complained.  
  
"He's not even close to being ho….. smart. (Mrs. Weasley had seven kids and none of them the least bit man liking besides Ginny? That's were Rowling went wrong)" Ron said.  
  
"I beg to differ! I think he is one hot mama (don't ask me where I get these things please) and I could do……. Ummm…." Suddenly Hermione stopped herself and whispered softer to herself, "They must not know of your previous life in the bad parts of London…."  
  
"What she means to say is that Professor Snape has one hot dungeon, right Hermione?" Harry covered up for his crush.  
  
"Yes, Yes of course that's what I meant! And I could do his extra credit all night long!"  
  
Little did she know that at that moment Snape was picking up and reading her notebook at that exact moment. (You know the one with Mr. Severus Snape and Mrs. Hermione Snape written in it..) 


End file.
